


Bookish

by likeawildpotato



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Library AU, M/M, bi!Link, cute nerdy bois, gay!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeawildpotato/pseuds/likeawildpotato
Summary: Rhett stops in for his weekly visit to the library, where he checks out more than Western novels.





	Bookish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youresoloud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youresoloud).



Rhett looked at his reflection above the Christmas wreath in the window, running his fingers through his upswept hair before pushing the library door open. It was an unusually brisk December morning, at least by Burbank standards, so the warm air of the library was welcoming—though not as welcoming as the familiar face behind the circulation desk. 

The same librarian was there every Saturday morning when Rhett made his weekly visit, and chatting with the handsome man had become a highlight of Rhett’s week since arriving in town three months prior from North Carolina. Right now, the librarian was leaning over the desk, resting on his elbows as he studied a magazine. Rhett paused for a beat to take in the broad shoulders visible under a black graphic tee and a thin purple cardigan, a youthful look that suited the man well despite the silver streak in his dark hair that glinted beneath the fluorescent lights. 

“Hey, you made it!” He looked up and closed the magazine, glancing up at the wall clock. “I was starting to think you’d stood me up this week.”

Rhett startled a bit and stepped forward quickly, embarrassed to have been caught staring. “Morning, Link. That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me,” he replied with a smile as he slid his stack of Western novels across the desk. 

“I certainly didn’t mean to question your honor,” Link chuckled as he took the books, his fingertips briefly touching Rhett’s. He looked up again, and his eyes scanned Rhett’s tall frame, clad in a mossy green cable-knit sweater and skinny jeans. “No Pilates today?”

Rhett had indeed deviated from his usual gym-library-coffeeshop routine. “I overslept,” he shrugged. “I was out late last night.”

“Ah, I see. A hot date?” Link wagged his eyebrows comically as he began to scan the books. “Does she know about your Louis L’Amour habit?”

Rhett rolled his eyes in a show of exaggerated indignance. “I keep telling you, my grandpa got me hooked on them years ago back home. They may not be great literature, but they’re a great escape from my boring life. And no,” his voice got a bit quieter as he looked down. “My date sure didn’t ask what I liked to read. He was more interested in seeing how drunk he could get both of us.”

Link had an odd look on his face at the last sentence, but recomposed himself quickly. “I see,” he said, a little too enthusiastically. “Sounds like a good time, I suppose.”

Rhett shrugged. “Not really. I don’t think we were looking for the same thing.” He picked at an invisible bit of fuzz on his sweater. “Dating apps seemed like a good idea, but maybe not.”

“Don’t I know it!” Link replied as he placed the books on the cart behind him and turned back around to face Rhett. “I was on Grindr for a little while last year, and it’s just such a meat market.” He sighed and glanced down. “Not a place to meet a guy you’d actually want to spend time with.”

Now it was Rhett’s turn to try not to look surprised (and a little excited). Over weeks of pleasant chit-chat, he had wondered if Link were gay—hoped he might be, truth be told—but had never been sure how to bring it up without sounding like a creep. 

“That’s a shame,” Rhett finally said quietly as their eyes met. “A guy would be lucky to spend time with you.” 

Link smiled shyly, and then his eyes widened. “Oh, before I forget! I have a little something for you.” He reached beneath the counter and brought out a small package, meticulously wrapped in gold paper with a red bow. “Merry Christmas, Rhett.”

“Oh wow!” Rhett took the gift. “Link, you didn’t have to…”

“I know,” Link answered quickly. “I just saw it and thought of you. It’s a collection of Louis L’Amour’s short stories. I thought you’d enjoy it, but we don’t have it in our collection here, and it’s probably weird for a librarian to buy you a book—I mean, I don’t give all the patrons gifts, but I always enjoy talking to you every Saturday, and—”

Rhett laid his hand on the other man’s arm and cut off his rambling. “Link, I love it. Thank you.” Rhett sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, wish that I had something to give you. Because I enjoy our conversations, too.” He looked back up and caught Link’s nervous eyes again, noting for the hundredth time how blue they were. “Say, when are you finished for the day here?”

“We close in half an hour, and I usually head home as soon as I lock up” Link answered. “Why?”

Rhett’s heart was beating faster. He hadn’t done this face-to-face since coming out last year, but apps weren’t getting his any closer to meeting someone. 

“Would you like to get lunch? With me, I mean? Because I’d really like to spend some time with you.” 

Link smiled brightly, and it was the most beautiful thing Rhett had ever seen. “I’d like that very much.”

“Great! I mean, OK, cool.” Rhett took a quick deep breath and clutched his gift tightly, nodding toward a nearby cluster of chairs. “I’ll, uh, I’ll just be reading this while I wait.”

Link scanned the library. “You know, it’s been slow all morning, and there’s no one else here now. I don’t think anyone will notice if I close up a little early just this once.”

Link turned out the lights and picked up his keys and his denim jacket. As he slipped it on, a small lapel pin on the collar caught Rhett’s eye with its pink, purple, and blue stripes. Rhett smiled and held the door open for Link, who had just turned the sign to “closed”. As the other man stepped into the chilly midday and locked the door behind them, Rhett looked again at the wreath on the window and smiled. His holidays had just gotten a little bit warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for @fanbabble for beta reading!


End file.
